Phenex of the Black flames
by narubel
Summary: Given a second chance at life and reborn as Ravels twin brother Hitori phenex has to deal with being sent to a different dimension by a jealous brother and finding his way home and finding friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Underworld Phenex house hold**

"Keep going Lady Phenex Just a bit longer" a maid said over her screams. "Shes here lady Phenex you have a beautiful baby girl." "Ravel " lady Phenex smiles through grit teeth. Another maid comes up and says "You also have a young baby boy." "Hitori" she smiles out relived that it is finally over.

**Hitori's mind**

"Urg where am I" a voice calls out. "Your in your new body young one" another deeper voice answers.

"Who is there"

"Who I am is not important you have been given a second chance at life enjoy it while you can young Hitori"

"Great this is going to be a long few years" Hitori mumbles out

**In the dimensional gap**

"So the chosen one is finally here the one that will bring peace to multiple worlds."

**8 years later Beelzebub residence**

"Come on Hitori we got to hurry or Riser wont be able to get his evil pieces today"

"Do I have to go mom you know I don't get along with Riser-nii"

"Yes Hitori your father is out and we gave the servants the day off, besides it'll give you a chance to see the ceremony to get evil pieces a few years early."

"Why couldn't I go to Rias or Sona's house."

"I'm Sorry sweetie but they where busy"

"Fine let's get this over with then."

**With Riser**

"There you are mom wheres the brat"

"Hes right here …. or not where did he get off to this time"

**With Hitori**

"Ug Riser is a pain in the ass he doesn't even deserve a peerage he'll just end up treating them like crap."

As Hitori is walking down the halls he finds a door labeled ceremony room.

"Really he is one of the smartest devils in the world and he labels the room ceremony room..."

"Meh may as well wait for the teme to show up."

As Hitori walks into the room he doesn't notice the do not enter sign and a bunch of magical arrays activate

"Hem whats going on "

the door slams open and Ajuka Beelzebub runs in with lady Phenex and riser

"Ah there you are sweetie you had me worried sick" as she runs close rot Hitori Ajuka stops her.

"I'm sorry lady Phenex but if you enter the magical circle during the ceremony it could hurt him."

"What ceremony Ajuka -sama"

"He somehow activated the seals to start the ceremony to get his evil pieces without me here."

"What the brat is getting his evil pieces before me!" Riser shouts

"Calm down kid you need a certain amount of magical power to get your evil pieces witch is why we usually wait till a devil is 14. it is extremely rare for anyone younger to have the power to complete the ceremony."

As he says that 16 pieces materialize from thin air around Hitori

"But I have been wrong before..."

as the pieces start to settle down the king piece fly's into Hitori's chest and Hitori suddenly catches fire and the fire forms a phoenix around him

"Was that a phoenix that appeared when the piece entered him?"

"I don't know lady Phenex but I haven't seen anything like that happen before that kid of yours is going to be great some day."

Behind them Riser is seething _some day brat we'll see who will be great _

**A week later Phenex garden**

Hitori is outside practicing his Pyrokinesis when a portal opens up behind him without him noticing it.

But Riser sees it and smirks

"Hey brat what are you doing out here."

"What does it look like teme I'm practicing."

At that riser smirks more and pushes Hitori through the portal

"What was that for teme."

"Simple brat I saw a way to get rid of you and took it don't worry ill take good care of tour fiance for ya."

"What are you talking about... as he looks around he sees the portal... are you nuts Riser you'll never get away with this."

"I already have bro I already have as the portal closes."

**In the dimensional gap**

"So his journey begins I'll help him along a bit at give him and any associated with him immunity to the dangers of the dimensional gap. Good luck young Hitori Phenex."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you those of you that reviewed to answer the questions

Gardien I will work on my grammar as for who Hitori is reincarnated from it is supposed to be a self insert type thing.

To the guest and god of all I will try to update it weekly but I may miss a few here and there.

Notsoslim I added the speech marks and ill try to remember that in future thanks for the advice

Stratos he wont be killed at least not any time soon but he will get whats coming to him in a latter chapter.

* * *

**In Kami's realm**

Amaterasu and her grandfather Fujin are talking in Her temple when suddenly a portal appears out of nowhere

"What is that grandfather?"

"I don't know dear."

Hitori falls out of the portal.

"I can't stand that guy hes my own brother and he tries to kill me!"

"Is that a child grandfather?"

"Yes but how did he get here?"

"He said something about his brother trying to kill him maybe we can"

"NO absolutely not we cant let him stay here!"

Hearing the shout Hitori turns around and notices the 2 gods

"Um hello could either of you tell me where I am?"

"Your in the realm of Kami's I am Amaterasu goddess of fire."

"And I am Fujin the god of wind"

"O crap Your gods!"

Hitori frantically searches for a way out.

"Um is something wrong young one?"

"Where not going to hurt you where just wondering how you got here."

"So your not going to kill me?"

"Why would we kill you?"

"Because I'm a devil and my parents told me gods killed devils."

"Whats a devil is that some sort of ninja clan?"

"Grandfather I think he might be from another dimension his energy doesn't feel like anything I've seen before"

"Wait are you saying I'm not even in my home dimension!"

"I'm afraid not honey can you tell us how you got here then we might be able to help you find a way home."

"Amaterasu we cant we are not aloud to interfere in the lives on mortals."

"Grandfather we can't just ignore this a young child getting sent to a different dimension has to warrant some leniency in the rules."

"If it helps I am from the Phenex clan which are said to be immortal."

"Fine we will try to help him get home. Now son how did you end up here maybe that will help us get you home."

" I was training in my Pyrokinesis and Aerokinesis when my older brother pushed me into this portal trying to kill me but I have no idea where the portal came from."

"I see I the thing is I don't think we are able to send you home as we have no idea where your home is."

"O I see then what am I supposed to do if I can never go home."

"She never said you can never go home but it will take some time to find a way to recreate that portal."

"But maybe we can make that time worth while you said you had Pyrokinesis and Aerokinesis?"

"Yes mam, all Phenex clan members have Pyrokinesis and most have Aerokinesis."

"Grandfather do you think we could grant him a portion of our powers so we can train him a bit."

"We really shouldn't but why not it could be fun"

"Really you'd train me?"

"Sure it will be like having a son for a while."

**A year later (Hitori is 9)**

Hitori is training with his new black flames his second mother gave him when Amaterasu walks in with a sad look on her face.

"Hitori-kun I have some bad news."

"Yes Amaterasu kaa-san?

"My father Izanagi said you cant stay here any longer and I have to send you to the elemental nations."

"O so I guess I have to try and find my way home on my own?"

"He said you cant stay here any longer but he said if I find a similar portal to the one that brought you here I will be allowed to take you as well as anyone you add to that peerage of yours there."

"I see when do I have to leave?"

"He said you can stay another day to say good by to Grandfather but you have to leave tonight."

"Where will I go? I don't know anyone in this dimension."

"I am going to send you to a clan that I gave my blessings to generations ago hopefully they will take you in until we can find a way to get you home."

**Later that night**

"I guess this is goodbye Amaterasu kaa-san and Fujin-jiji."

"Yeah it is brat don't worry about sticking out the blessings my and your mother gave you will make it so you can learn the basics of chakra and any fire or wind jutsu you want."

"Thank you jiji and thank you both for everything"

"It was our pleasure Hitori-kun but its time for you to go I will see you when I find a way to send you home."

And with that she sends Hitori away in a swirl of black fire.

"That kid he may not be here long but I foresee him bringing about a huge change in this world."

"Yes grandfather I can see it as well."

Thank you for reading

Next chapter Hitori is sent to the elemental nations and gets his first member of his peerage all I will say at the moment is its one of his knights

For future peerage mates I will take ideas but I would prefer actual anime characters it doesn't really matter what anime to be honest I just need there name what anime there from position in peerage and maybe a brief idea on why they would leave their dimension behind to join Hitori.

I have an entire peerage filled out but if I like some of the ideas I am willing to swap a few out.


	3. Pre Naruto info page

I am going to do one of these chapters before each dimension to give any info that may be needed.

Hitori looks a lot like ravel and is very girly looking and got into the habit of wearing formal kimonos a lot when he lived with Amaterasu

Current peerage

King : Hitori

Queen:

Bishop:

Bishop:

Knight:

Knight:

Rook:

Rook:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Possible peerage members from Naruto verse

Naruko

Satsuki Uchiha

Tenten

Shika Nara

Rock lei

Fuu

Fem haku

Hinata Hyuga

Gaia sabaku (fem Gaara)

4 people from Naruto verse can join peerage it doesn't have to be one i listed but its best if they are in a proximate age range of Naruto and the rest

It is also best if it is Female as i have a few ideas latter on if whole peerage is female but i can genderbend them if it is a good idea

Staying in Naruto verse for most of part 1

Next dimension the yu yu Hakashu universe


	4. Chapter 3 Naruto world start

Thank you all for the reviews. After reading some of them I decided to make some minor changes to my plans of the story as a whole. Now for the Naruto characters I am limiting it to one rook, a knight, a bishop and possible a pawn.

For the rook spot we have Gain (fem Gaara), Tsunade, or Shizuka. Shizuka is my favorite here as Tsunade would most likely want Shizune and that would be way to many healers for a Phenex peerage.

For the bishop spot we have Karin or fem Haku but I am leaning towards Karin due to her sensor and healing abilities.

The knight position is the most contested due to having a lot of swordsmen options in fem Kimimaro, Satsuki, Samui or Tenten.

The pawn options include Shika or Naruko Satsuki could also go here if needed. Personally I don't like either option as Shika has the family and would be to lazy to want to leave and Naruto is a bit of a one trick pony in the first part of Naruto.

* * *

As for the dimension I'm changing the next one to Negi's as the queen I want is there and I didn't have many recruitment options from Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Uchiha Compound minutes after the massacre**

Satsuki Uchiha is lying on the ground dying due to a mystery man she saw attacking her clansmen along with her brother Itachi.

"so this is how I'm going to die before I even become a ninja. Heh."

Then all of the sudden she sees a huge column of black flames appear in the middle of the room. As it clears she see a Boy her age with blonde hair before she passes out.

**With Hitori**

"OK now where am I"

as he looks around he sees a lot of blood then his eyes land on a black haired girl laying down with a sword in her stomach and runs over to check on her.

"crap what happened here." as he checks her pulse he finds she is still alive but barely.

"Good thing I still have a few of the tears my mother gave me for emergencies as I don't want to use one of my evil pieces on a girl I don't know anything about."

He reaches into one of his pockets and pull out a small crystal vial and drops a few drops into the girls mouth and instantly her injuries start to heal.

"good she will live now but I better get out of here so they don't think I did this."

Just as hes leaving he hears a faint "thank you" from behind him.

As he turns around he sees the ghostly image of an older version of the girl he just saved.

"it was no problem mam but I have to get going" and with that he vanishes in another swirl of black flames

"he saw me! Hem maybe I can repay him a bit for saving my daughters life" and with that the ghostly figure floats after her daughters savior.

**In the forests surrounding Konoha**

"Just great my first few minutes in a new world and I walk into the middle of a massacre."

"what do you mean in a new world?" he hears the faint voice from before say.

Hitori jumps "Who's there?"

The figure from before comes into view "my name is Uchiha Mikoto the girl you saved earlier was my daughter Satsuki."

"I see. Do you have any idea why she was dying in the first place."

"sigh. Yes My idiot husband was trying to overthrow the village leaders so they sent my son to try and end the coup. He was supposed to spare my daughter and other son tho so I don't know what happened there. And you still haven't answered my question about the new world thing."

"Its a long story"

"I am dead I have nothing but time"

"fair enough" so he explains his full story to Mikoto

"O my poor baby." as she rushes to hug Hitori she flies right through him and hits a tree behind him.

Hitori starts laughing "that was hilarious"

"stop laughing at me!" She yells with a red face.

"Whew I needed that. OK so why didn't you move on like the rest of your clan then?"

"I don't know but if what you said is true about Amaterasu-sama raising you for the last year she might have had something to do with it so I could help you adjust to the new world better."

"I see that is the type of thing she would do she does tend to be a bit protective..." A tree catches fire when he said that "Um forget I said anything..."

Mikoto sweet drops _'who new Amaterasu-sama was the mother hen type'_

"well getting back on track I see you used black flames back there so tomorrow I want you to go back to the compound and take my eyes."

"your eyes!"

"yes my eyes my clan has a special doujutsu that will help you learn the jutsu of this world better as well as help you control those black flames even better. And I don't need them anymore. I will also train you in how to use them properly as well as some other basics to help you fit in this world better."

"OK Mikoto-sensei"

"Sensei I like that. Well get some rest your tortu- I mean training begins tomorrow."

Hitori feels a shiver go down his spine but listens to his new Sensei and goes to sleep thinking that this is going to be a long few years.

Next chapter starts following the Manga so the chapter should be a bit longer.

Giving Hitori the Sharingan literally came out of nowhere but I'm liking the idea as it would help him be more versatile then just the fire and wind powers.


	5. Chapter 4 the first piece

For the peerage I have decided on 5 members as of now 6 if you count Hitori. No more characters from Naruto will be taken as peerage members.

King : Hitori Phenex Powers fire and wind mastery

Queen: Evangeline McDowell Ice and darkness mastery

Bishop: Karin Uzumaki Sensor medic water and chains

Knight : Satsuki Uchiha Lightning illusions kenjutsu

Rook: Gaia no Sabaku Sand

Pawn: Naruko Uzumaki Clones chakra tails Possibly senjutsu and wind

* * *

**Day after massacre Uchiha mansion**

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Just get it over with it not like I'm using my eyes anymore"

"um Mikoto Sensei your eyes are missing."

"WHAT! That bastard Danzo must have taken them."

"Who's Danzo?"

"It was his idea to kill of the Uchiha clan and now I know why. No use staying around here lets get out and start training."

**A Year latter training ground 44**

Hitori makes a huge dragon out of black flames hit the target.

"good job Hitori now cut off the flames."

"got it Sensei." as he cuts out the flames he hears a someone coming. And jumps into the tree tops.

From the tree tops Hitori sees a blond kid that looks a year older then him run into the woods

"That should stop them why do they chase me anyways?" as he says that he forms a Hand seal and says "release" as he says that the blond boy is replaced by a shorter girl with long red hair and violet eyes and starts crying.

"Kushina" Mikoto whispers

"what was that Sensei?"

"she looks like my friend Kushina but she died 11 years ago and I was told her child died.

"Lets go check if its her" and he jumps down but the noise startles the girl

"who's there."

"whoa I didn't mean to scare you my name is Hitori Phenex. What is yours."

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki..Did you see.." she stutters out.

When she hears the name Mikoto tears up "its her. Shes Kushina's daughter and also the holder of the Kyubbi."

"If you mean you dropping your henge and turning into a cute girl then yes."

Naruko blushes a bit at the cute remark " but wont you hate me like everyone else does? "

"why would I hate you when I only just met you?"

"I don't know why but everyone hates me and call me a demon" she cries

"Hitori tell her she deserves to know the truth."

"Um Naru-chan I think I know why they hate you."

"WHY!" she screams desperately.

"you may want to sit down for this. When you where born you where given a power that not many people understand and because they don't understand it they tend to fear it."

"What power do I have I'm the dead last in my class."

"If I tell you you can't tell anyone about me or what I'm telling you"

"Why can't I tell anyone?"

"if anyone found out that I told you they would come and try and kill me"

"I promise ill keep it a secret but please tell me I can't stand not knowing anymore."

" I don't have all the details but from what my Sensei told me you contain the Kyubbi no kitsune"

"so its true I am a demon" she says sadly

"no you are not a demon if anyone can be considered a demon here it would be me."

"Why do you say that?" she asks curiously.

"its a long story"

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon your the first person to treat me like a normal person."

so Hitori tells him his story about how he is a devil from another world and how his brother tried to kill him.

Naruko is crying" I don't care if your a devil your my first friend and ill stay by your side."

"there is a way for you to stay with me even when I find a way home but it has some risks."

Naruko perks up from Hitori's lap "Hitori-kun if it gets me away from these people that hate me and I get to stay with you ill do anything."

Hitori pulls out his evil piece set that he had been keeping safe and shows them to Naruko "these are called evil pieces there used to resurrect you into a member of my peerage and a half devil. Sadly many devils in my world treat there peerage like slaves but id prefer them to be more like my family."

"so if you use one of those on me I'll be turned into a devil like you? And be part of your family."

"if that is what you want yes they also give a boost in the new devils strength depending on what piece I use."

Naruko thinks over her options and finally decides "do it I want to finally know what it is like to have a family."

"if that is what you want lets get started"

As Hitori opens up the case he notices that all the pieces look different then he remembers.

"why do they look different then normal chess pieces?"

"I don't know last time I saw them they where regular just colored differently but now there all mutated pieces somehow."

"is that bad?"

"it's not bad it just means I can resurrect you with fewer pieces but it is weird."

"OK then so what piece will I be?" Naruko asks all excited

As she says that one of Hitori's pawn pieces glows brightly.

"OK no one ever mentioned that happening but I guess your going to be a pawn are you ready Naru-chan?"

"when you are"

Hitori takes the pawn and does the ritual as he finish a huge red light surrounds them. When the light dies down Naruko has 2 fox ears and 9 red tails behind her and a small fox on her chest.

"urg my head hurts what happened" as she reach for her head she feels her new fox ears and freaks out

"why do I have fox ears!"

"be quiet kit" the little fox growls

"did that fox just talk" Hitori asks

"yes I just talked I'm the Great Kyubbi no kitsune."

"wait your the Kyubbi I guess the ritual had some side effects."

"what ritual the Kyubbi growls"

"it was meant to turn Naruko into a devil but I think your energy mixed with the ritual and turned her into a Kyubbi and freed you."

"Wait I'm free yahoo time to destroy that pathetic village."

Naruko screams "no you will not destroy this village"

The Kyubbi struggles against some unseen force but then his eyes grow foggy " yes master"

everyone just stares at the fox

"OK that was unexpected I guess he became your familiar."

"so now what and who is that behind you?"

Mikoto is shocked "you can see me!"

Naruko nods

"i guess anyone I add to my peerage will be able to see you Sensei."

"wait shes your Sensei. She look like that teme and his sister."

"If your talking about Sasuske and Satsuki then yes there my children how are they"

"Sasuske is a brooding asshole and Satsuki isn't much better but she always mentions a blond haired kid who saved her"

"yeah that was me I couldn't just leave her when she was hurt. But you can't tell her about me if they find out I was there during the massacre it will lead to a lot of questions."

"so what do we do now"

"well we cant let anyone know that anything has changed until I find a way home so we have to keep up what where doing."

"SO I have to stay in that academy where no one teaches me anything"

Mikoto speaks up "I can help train you in the basics since there isn't much more I can teach Hitori as I don't know many wind jutsu"

"Thanks Mikoto-sensei."

And end I was going to go to cannon soon but I figured it would be better if Hitori and Naruko met before she graduated.

The main villain of the Naruto will be Danzo as this is way before akatsuki showed up

I changed mind on Sharingan due to decided on Satsuki as a peerage member and I also decided to mutate all the pieces to make it a bit more understandable as to why Naruko and other are worth just one pawn


	6. Chapter 5 New Ninja

OK looking at the reviews from last chapter I will try to change a few things first thing is not as much dimension jumping going right from Naruto verse to modern day japan style world witch I can include many anime into that subset.

As for the dialogue I will try to fix it writing has never been my strong suit but I love doing it so I will try to get better with practice.

* * *

**Academy exam day**

"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka calls out

Everyone else starts laughing "give up dead last you cant pass so why bother" one kid with a dog on his head yells.

"I'll show you dog breath" Naruto yelled '_ugh can't wait till I can be my self again'_

"OK Naruto we need you to do a transformation, replacement and clone jutsu." Explained Iruka

"got it Sensei Transform." as the smoke clears a perfect replica of the 3rd Hokage is in his place

"good job Naruto next do the replacement jutsu" then Iruka throws a small rubber ball at Naruto, just as it makes contact a cloud of smoke appears and a log is in his place. "good job Naruto just the clone left " Iruka smiles encouragingly.

As Naruto gathers the right amount of chakra to perform the jutsu he feels a small spike of chakra throw him off '_ damn that bastard Mizuki it took me months of training with Hitori-kun and Mikoto-sensei to get that right and he screws me up.' _

"sorry Naruto you fail again." Iruka says sadly. "Come on Iruka we could pass him he did the other 2 jutsu perfectly."

_'What is that bastard up to?' _Naruto thought suspiciously

"you know we cant do that Mizuki everyone else managed to make the clones but he screwed it up"

"thanks for trying Mizuki Sensei but ill just try again next year." Naruto replied faking sadness.

**Outside**

Naruto is thinking '_what is Mizuki planning. Heh hes coming this way guess ill find out'_

"yo Naruto got a minute." Mizuki asks with a fake smile. "sure what do you need Sensei."

"Iruka means well but he can't show favorites even if he sees himself in you. Since you both grew up without parents and all."

Mizuki says trying to explain his comrades reasoning. "But I'll tell you a secret about a make up exam."

"really Sensei what do I have to do!" Naruto exclaims excited.

"all you have to do is steal the scroll of sealing from the Hokage's office." Mizuki explains calmly.

'_so that's what he wants'_ "Great with this I'll finally be a ninja and he runs off to plan."

As Naruto leaves Mizuki lets his mask drop and growls out "sucker" unaware that Mikoto heard the whole conversation '_I better tell Hitori about this Naruko may need a hand'_

**Latter that night in the forest (stealing the scroll went the same as canon)**

Naruto is waiting in the forest for Mizuki to show up "urg hes taking to long maybe one peek at this scroll wouldn't hurt." Naruto may be more patient after his training but he still is a kid

as hes reading the scroll n Hitori walks out of the forest "you shouldn't be doing that Naru."

Naruto jumps at the sudden sound" Hitori-kun what are you doing here."

"Sensei heard you talking to that bastard and asked me to keep a watch out. And drop the henge its weird seeing you as a male."

Naruto drops the henge and turns into Naruko keeping her fox like features hidden. "better Tori-Kun?"

"much better my little kitsune" Just as the two where about to kiss Iruka runs into the clearing

"found you Naruto... um who are you to. I could have sworn I felt Naruto's chakra here." Iruka asks confused.

Hitori grunts "your Sensei has awful timing Naru-chan"

Naruko face palmed "So much for the secret Tori-baka."

"wait your Naruto!" Iruka's jaw dropped

"um actually its Naruko but yeah its me Sensei." Naruko replied shyly

"OK" Iruka still sounds shocked "but why hide your gender and who is this young man"

Naruko blushed "well I'm sure you know everyone hates me so I had to hide my gender to help keep me safe. And this man is my boyfriend Hitori Phenex."

Iruka instantly goes into protective brother mode " boyfriend how come I've never seen him in the village before then!" Iruka yells completely forgetting about the scroll worried about his surrogate sister's safety.

Just as Hitori is about to answer Mizuki shows up as soon as he sees the scroll he grins "hey girl give me that scroll."

as soon as he says that Iruka is on guard "Mizuki why did you trick Naruto." "Naruko" Hitori interrupts. "Right Naruko to steal the scroll."

as soon as he hears that the girl is Naruto his grin grows even more and starts laughing " so that brat is really just a demon whore." as soon as the word leaves his mouth the area's temperature skyrockets.

Everyone looks to the source of the heat and sees Hitori literally on fire looking murderously at Mizuki.

"So your that bastard Mizuki that my little kitsune told me about." he growls out

Iruka's eyes widen when he hears the kitsune part but is too scared of this kid to say anything

"yes I know about the Kyubbi Naru knows about it to." Hitori smirks

Iruka's eyes widen even more hearing this while Mizuki narrows his eyes _'who is this kid'_

"but what matters most to me." He starts then suddenly disappears and reappears right behind Mizuki "Is that you called my girlfriend a whore in front of me." And with that Mizuki is sent flying through the forest by a flaming punch. _'So fast I didn't even see him move'_ was Mizuki's last conscious thought. Just as the anbu appeared taking Mizuki away Iruka smiles '_Maybe this kid is good for her.'_

"The Hokage would like to speak to you all three of you" a cat masked anbu announces. As she says this Naruko looks worriedly at Hitori but he just chuckles "don't worry little kitsune I had a feeling by me coming here the Hokage would find out about me."

**At the Hokage's office**

"Thanks you for fetching them for me Cat" the Hokage said kindly. "now on to why you are hear first order of business who are you young man" looking at Hitori.

Hitori just laughs "I'm sure you heard me earlier since I sensed your chakra in the area but I'll say it again I'm Hitori Phenex."

The Hokage's eyes widen "you could sense my chakra when I was using my crystal orb?"

Hitori smirks"I have many secrets old man"

"Like how you used such advanced Fire techniques without even being in the academy. Now since I heard you where Naru-chans boyfriend I will be a bit more lenient then normal for an intruder in my village but I need answers." and with that the kind old grandfather was gone.

"Figured as much I'm assuming your first question is how long I have been in the village. To that I have only been in the village once but I have been in the surrounding forests for a little over 2 years now."

"how haven't my ninja seen you then and when was the one time you entered the village." '_This kid must be incredibly skilled to be able to hide from my ninja for 2 years then there is the fact he sensed me using a technique that no one should be able to sense'_

"I found a forest that not many people seem to enter and made my home there. The only people I ever saw that far into the forest was Naru-chan her and that purple haired check in the trench-coat. As for when I entered the village I came to the village during the Uchiha massacre as my adopted mother wanted me to live with them."

Then Naru interrupts "you were supposed to live with the teme!" Hitori chuckles "Yes Naru-chan my mother is an old friend of the Uchiha clan but it wasn't safe for me to stay with her so she was hopping the Uchiha's would take me in., But when I got there almost everyone was dead saw a kid that was unconscious but looked fine otherwise. His sister however was much worse as she had a sword through her stomach, I managed to heal her but when I heard people coming I left quickly as I didn't want to be blamed for the massacre."

"so your the young man that little Satsuki has been trying to find for the last two years. It is understandable that you would run thou as you where only 7 at the time but how did you survive in the most dangerous forest in Konoha for 2 years." this kid was a gold mine to the Hokage he could sense was good at taijutsu and survival and even medic jutsu by the sound of it.

"yes sir now what." Hitori asked getting impatient

The Hokage lets out a sigh "That's the problem you see there's a law against civilian striking a Ninja even in self defense."

Iruka yells out" but Hokage-sama he was just defending his girlfriend from a traitor to the village!"

"I know Iruka-san but it is the law now I have 2 choices I either arrest Hitori-kun here or..."

"or make me a ninja of the village"Hitori finished catching on

The Hokage laughs "your very perceptive Hitori-kun but yes those are your options."

Hitori sighs "Naru do a clone quick." Naru is confused but preforms a flawless shadow clone without even using a hand seal."

Iruka's jaw dropped "Naru how can you do a clone so easily yet fail the test?"

"that bastard Mizuki messed with my chakra I felt it off right before I released it but didn't know for sure it was him till earlier." Naru pouts

"given this new information I'm proud to declare you a ninja of Konoha Naruko." The Hokage smiles having an idea why Hitori did that.

"now that that is done I'll become a ninja but I would like to be placed on the same team as my little kitsune here." Hitori stated

"I don't see that being a problem but that reminds me how did you two find out about the Kyubbi." The Hokage wonders

Hitori sighs " I sensed the foul chakra the moment I saw her and knowing the history of the area I figured that it was the Kyubbi. At the time I wasn't aware of your law forbidding anyone from telling her so I told her what I sensed I would have told here even if I knew of the law tho considering she is much happier now with me and knowing why she is hated isn't her fault.

At that Naru cuddles into Hitori's arms and smiles.

"Given the circumstances I will allow this slip up as even I can see how much happier she is with you but if you tell anyone else without her permission or mine I will have to arrest you . Understood."

"yes Hokage-sama"Hitori smiles.

"OK then dismissed you three and Hitori stay at Naru's for the night I will try to find you 2 a bigger place tomorrow."

as the three leave the Hokage smirks "well that may have not have gone as planned but I cant risk losing that kid he is far to strong to just let him be free."

Unknown to him Mikoto was still there and shakes her head sadly "you have fallen far Hiruzen' and with that she leaves to warn her students.

And that's chapter 5 I tried to watch out for any mistake I made in the past but I'm sure there are still some. Hope you liked this chapter as it's the longest one yet I will try to keep them at about this length from now on.

For peerage members I have most of peerage set in stone but I am having a little trouble deciding on pawns I have some ideas but I'm sure there are better ones out there


	7. Chapter 6 New team and a knight

**Next day Naru's apartment**

Hitori wakes up and sees Naru cuddling next to him in her bed and he smiles at her then he remembers what Mikoto told him last night about the Hokage. _'I'll have to be careful of what abilities I show and have a few escape plans filled out when its time to leave.' _

"Yawn Morning Tori-Kun" she yawns cutely

"Morning my little kitsune but we should be getting to the academy for our teams."

"Yeah at least I don't have to hide my true self anymore and can be with you in public now "She smiles

"yeah well lets get dressed and ready for this." Hitori grumbles

**At the academy**

"OK you two stay out here and ill introduce you before team assignments" Iruka said before he walks into the class."

"OK class I'm proud to see all of you who passed the genin exams now before we get to team assignments we have 2 students that passed a different genin exam." Iruka explains waiting for one of them to burst

"What how is that fair that we sat through 6 years at the academy then!" A boy with a dog on his head yells.

"Kiba these 2 passed an exam given by the Hokage himself that involved capturing a traitor to the village so sit down and ill introduce them." Iruka yells starting to lose his patience

As the door opens the class sees a short girl with long red hair and a very feminine looking man with blond hair.

"It's you!" A girl with long black hair wearing the Uchiha clan crest on her shirt.

"he he long time no see Uchiha-san My name is Hitori Phenex and I this is Naruko Uzumaki "he points out to the red head hiding behind him."

"Uzumaki? Is she related to that dope that failed then" Kiba laughed.

"Actually Kiba due to certain circumstances Naru-chan here hid her true gender and only failed the exams due to Mizuki's interference" Iruka points out "Now can you 2 take your seats and I'll announce the teams.

The 2 sit down in the back next to each other as Iruka announces the first 6 teams.

"Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuske , Haruna Sakura and Sai who is a genin who passed last years exams but doesn't have a team there Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"yes true love conquers all!" a certain pink haired banshee screams out

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino your Sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai.

Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru your Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. The final team will be Phenex Hitori , Uzumaki Naruko and Uchiha Satsuki your Sensei will be Uzuki Yuugao. Your Sensei will be here shortly so why don't you all get to know your new team mates while you wait." After Iruka leaves everyone starts to gather to there teams.

"Lets go outside Tori-Kun" Naru asks quietly. As the 2 walk out they notice that Satsuki is following them. As they make it outside she catches up.

"Hey you! Blond kid wait up." as they turn around they see Satsuki with an angry look on her face

"yes Uchiha-san?" Hitori asks calmly

"your the kid I saw during the massacre aren't you?" She asks

"yes that was me and no I didn't have anything to do with it I got there just in time to safe your life then left before the anbu got there." he replies calmly

"Why did you safe my life couldn't you safe anyone else." she cries out

"no I couldn't when I got there you where the only one that I could save. Besides I couldn't let a cute girl like you die." Naru elbows him hard when he says that

"w-who are you calling cute I'm an Uchiha we are not cute!" She replies blushing up a storm

in the background Mikoto smiles '_looks like my baby girl is in love'_

"Listen Satsuki there something I should tell you before we get to know each other better."

"What would I need to know?" She asks curiously

"first things is I am not from this dimension." he explains calmly

"wait wha?" she asks dumbly

as he tells her his story she starts getting mad

"that idiot I thought my brother was bad but he tries to kill you just because you might be stronger then him. If I ever met him id shove my mothers sword up is ass" She growls out.

"Heh the odd of you meeting him is slim but enough of that I sense that our Sensei is here." Hitori explains

Just then a lady with Purple hair and a sword shows up.

"you must be Yuugao-sensei or should I call you neko Sensei" Hitori explains with a smirk.

Yuugao freezes up for a second "I don't know what your talking about lets introduce our selves. I'll start My name Is Yuugao I like training kenjutsu with my boyfriend and hanging out with my friends. I don't like perverts and my dream is to one day be the best kenjutsu user in the village and maybe the world. OK Uchiha you go first." she finishes

"My name is Satsuki I like training and tomatoes I dislike My brothers attitude and fan girls My dreams well it was finding Hitori here since he saved my life but now I want to find out what happened that night and help Hitori find his way home." Satsuki answers with a small blush.

"OK Uzumaki you next"

"My name is Naruko I Like my boyfriend Hitori-kun and ramen I dislike arrogant pricks and most of the civilians in this village My dream is to one day meet Hitori's family and give his brother a good punch in the gut" she growls out.

"OK next up Blondie"

"My name Is Hitori Phenex I like my little kitsune here and my Kagihime over there I dislike being around a lot of people and people who want to use others to increase there power. My dream is to one day find my way home and live a happy live with my friends and family." He smirks as he sees both girls blush at his pet names for them.

"OK so it seems like I have a good team since all your dreams are essentially the same now the real genin exam will be tomorrow at noon in training ground 11." then she shunshins off

"come here girls there's something I need to show Satsuki" and with that all 3 of them disappear in a bright flame

**forest of death**

"where are we?" Satsuki asks looking around.

"this is where me and Naru-chan train with our Sensei. She is willing to train you as well but there is a requirement."

"Heh your Sensei should be begging to train me. But what is this so called requirement." she brags

"the requirement is you joining my peerage I explained the basics to you earlier but this would give you a massive increase in speed and you can't even see our Sensei unless your part of my peerage for some reason." Hitori explains smirking

Naru is snickering in the background when she sees Mikoto's face when she hears what her daughter said.

"If it'll help me get stronger then I'll do it it will also give me a shot at that idiot of a brother you have." Satsuki smirks

"very well then lay down and I will do the ritual" Hitori says as he pulls out a knight piece after the large flash of light Satsuki hears a voice she didn't think shed ever hear again

"O Satsuki-chan..." Mikoto says in overly sweet voice . And Satsuki instantly pales

"kaa-san please tell me you didn't hear that" she starts sweating

"what did I tell you about that superiority complex of yours?" and with that Mikoto dissapears and you can hear Satsuki's screams through out the village.

OK got the second member of the peerage and Satsuki wont be as arrogant as Sasuske is from now one


End file.
